Lux Bonteri
Lux Bontei byl člověk, senátor a bojovník povstalců z Onderonu během Klonových válek. Byl to syn pozdější separatistické senátorky Miny Bonteri. Životopis Začátky Lux Bonteri byl syn Onderonské senátorky Miny Bonteri a jejího manžela. Klonové války Po utvoření Konfederace nezávislých systémů se Bonteri a jeho rodina přidala na stranu Separatistů, když se Onderon připojil ke Konfederaci. Bonteri a jeho rodina se přestěhovali na planetu Raxus, hlavní planetu Konfederace, jelikož jeho matka byla členem Separatistického senátu. Nějakou dobu po připojení Onderonu k Separatistům, byl Bonteriho otec, důstojník Konfederační armády, zabit po útoku republikových klonových vojáků, když vztyčovali základnu na Aargonaru na počátku Klonových válek. Iniciativa pro mír V průběhu Klonových válek se Bonteri objevil když republiková senátorka Padmé Amidala a Jediiská padawanka Ahsoka Tano cestovali na Raxus, aby si promluvili s jeho matkou o projednání mírové dohody mezi Konfederací a Republikou. Když jeho matka a Amidala vyjednávaly, rozmlouvali Bonteri a Tano spolu v zahradě. Oba mluvili o jejich předpojatých názorech na válku; Bonteri přiznal svoji nedůvěru v Jedie a Republiku, Tano zase mluvili o jejích pochybách o Separatistech. Bonteri nikdy předtím nepotkal Jedie, zatímco Ahsoka neznala jediného separatistického civilistu, následně došli o oboustrannému souhlasu, že ve skutečnosti nejsou od sebe rozdílní. Navzdory jejich příslušnosti k opačným stranám války se ti dva rychle spřátelili. Mina Bonteri končivši její diskuzi s Amidalou započala hnutí v Separatistickém senátu, aby vnesla mír do jednání s republikovým senátem. Návrh odhlasovala většina a Amidala s Tanou se vrátily na Coruscant. Nicméně hrabě Dooku, hlava separatistů a tajný Sithský lord potřeboval, aby v zájmu Sithů válka pokračovala. Dooku zosnoval separatistický útok na Coruscant zapříčiňujíc hlasování republikového senátu proti mírovým jednáním se Separatisty. Dooku také nechal tajně nařídit vraždu Miny Bonteri, veřejně obviňujíc Republiku z její smrti. Vrah jeho matky zanechal osiřelého Luxe, který odmítal věřit, že ji Republika nechala zabít. Vypořádání se s hrabětem Dooku Bonteri věříc že Dooku stál za smrtí jeho matky vyhledal mandalorianskou Umrlčí hlídku vedenou bývalým separatistickým spojencem Pre Vizslou. Jako Bonteri i Vizsla toužil po pomstě Dookovi poté, co se snahy Umrlčí hlídky nevydařily plynoucí z Dookova odvolání jeho podpory jeho organizaci. Společně Bonteri a Vizsla naplánovali sledování Dooka za pomoci holo-sledovacího zařízení a následně se znalostí jeho polohy mohla Umrlčí hlídka pomoci Bonterimu zavraždit Dooka. V průběhu mírové konference mezi Konfederací a Republikou v neutrálním systému Mandalore, nepozván vtrhl Bonteri do jednání a veřejně obvinil Dooka z vraždy jeho matky. Toto znepokojilo mnoho z těchto přítomných na konferenci včetně republikové senátorky Padmé Amidaly a též i Jediiskou padawanku Ahsoku Tano, která sloužila jako Amidaliina osobní stráž. Separatistický vedoucí kongresu Bec Lawise nařídil Bonteriho zajmout a bezpečnostní droidi jej vyvedli z místnosti. Droidi přivedli Bonteriho před Dookův hologram, kde Bonteri diskrétně použil jeho zařízení pro sledování hologramů, aby objevil místo Dookova vysílání. Dooku netušíc o Bonteriho sledovacím zařízení popřel jeho účast na smrti Miny Bonteri a rozkázal Bonteriho popravit za velezradu. Než stačili droidi Bonteriho zabít, objevila se Tano a zachránila jej před nimi, jelikož jej sledovala co opustil jednání. Tano vzala Bonteriho na Fénixe dopravázena R2-D2, odkud se spojila s rytířem Jedi Anakinem Skywalkerem, který jí řekl, aby vzala Bonteriho na Coruscant. To však Bonteri odmítl trvajíc na svých plánech jak se vypořádat s Dookem pomocí Umrlčí hlídky. Zjišťujíc jeho touhu po zabití Dooka mu Tano radila, aby to nedělal, udržujíc kurz Fénixe na Coruscant. Nicméně Bonteri si neústupně stál za svým rozhodnutím, omráčil Tano, schoval její světelné meče a vzal ji na Carlac kde se měl potkat s Umrlčí hlídkou. Vítej do Umrlčí hlídky Jakmile dorazil Bonteri na Carlac, plánoval se setkat s Umrlčí hlídkou sám a Tano nechat na lodi, nicméně když se Tano probudila, instruovala R2 aby našel její světelné meče a nechal si je u sebe, takže mohla skrýt svoji pravou identitu před Umrlčí hlídkou. A jak se Tano potkala venku před lodí s Bonterim, přivítala je Bo-Katan Kryze, Pre Vizslova druhá velící, která je vzala do tábora Umrlčí hlídky, aby se zde potkali s Vizslou. Tano předstírajíc že je jeho snoubenka mu řekla, aby Umrlčí hlídce nevěřil, kvůli jejich teroristické ideologii, avšak Bonteri ji odmítl poslouchat. Když byli předvedeni před Vizslu, Bonteri mu poskytl jeho sledovací zařízení a Vizsla jej pozval na hostinu oslavující jejich úspěch. Bonteri vyhověl a oslava započala i s Tanou jako služkou spolu s několika Ming Poskými ženami, které byly uneseny Umrlčí hlídkou. Oslavy byly přerušeny, jak náčelník Pieter z blízké vesnice Ming Po požadoval po Vizslovi navrácení žen, které jim Umrlčí hlídka vzala. Překvapivě Vizsla souhlasil slibujíc Pieterovi že jim další den ženy do vesnice vrátí a Bonteri vzal tento počin jako znamení, že Umrlčí hlídka má čest a není teroristickou jak Tano tvrdila. Nicméně se pravda ukázala, když následující den Vizsla a jeho vojáci přivedli ženy zpět do vesnice, jen aby zabili Pieterovu vnučku Trylu před jeho zraky a následně vypálili jejich vesnici. S nevinnými Ming Poňany v ohrožení Tano odhalila její pravou tvář Jediho, když zaútočila na vojáky Umrlčí hlídky, aby ochránila Ming Ponský lid, by jí však byla nakonec polapena. Bonteri a Tano byli vzati jako zajatci Umrlčí hlídky a Bonteri si uvědomil, že Tano měla pravdu, když viděl, že Vizsla plánoval Tanu popravit za zločiny Jediů proti Mandaloru. Nicméně R2-D2 vrazil do stanu a odvedl pozornost, umožňujíc Bonterimu utéci, zatímco Tano vtrhla do souboje světelnými meči s Vizslou. Před stanem Bonteri objevil spoustu bojových droidů, které Umrlčí hlídka používala jako cvičné cíle, obracejíce se proti svým pánům poté, co je R2 znovu smontoval. S pomocí droidů mohli Tano a Bonteri uniknout před Umrčí hlídkou na ''Fénixe. ''Tano trvala na převezení Bonteriho na Coruscant, což Bonteri znovu odmítl mířeje si to k únikovému modulu lodi. Tano se jej pokusila zastavit, ale Bonteri jí sdělil, že potřebuje najít svou vlastní cestu doufajíc v jejich opětovné shledání. Opouštějíc ji v dobrém odpojil modul a opustil Tano hledajíc skrýš. Návrat na Onderon Nakonec se Bonteri vrátil na jeho rodný svět Onderon, který byl pod separatistickou okupací. Separatistický režim dosadil Sanjaye Rashe jako krále Onderonu a odstranili pravého krále, Ramsise Dendupa. Bonteri se předal k povstalecké skupině, která byla seskupena pod vedením Steely a Sawa Garrery, s cílem navrácení Dendupa na jeho trůn. K úspěšnému splnění jejich mise však potřebovali zásoby, zbraně a výcvik. S pomocí jeho osobních vazeb na Ahsoku Tano kontaktoval Bonteri Nejvyšší radu Jediů s prosbou o pomoc při obnovení míru na Onderonu. Jediové přislíbili pomoc, i když mnoho jich odmítalo se přímo zapojit do událostí tvrdíc, že je to interní záležitost mimo jejich pravomoce. Rytíř Jedi Anakin Skywalker navrhl aby Jediové poskytli zásoby a výcvik povstalcům, leč do přímých bojů se nezapojovali; nechávajíc rebely se znovu zmocnit jejich rodného světa vlastními silami. Souhlasíc s tímto nápadem poslala rada jediiského generála Obi-Wana Kenobiho a Anakina Skywalkera doprovázeného velitelem Ahsokou Tano a klonovým kapitánem CT-7567 známého jako "Rex" na Onderon, kde začali cvičit povstalce k boji. Po příletu na Onderon byli Kenobi, Skywalker, Tano a Rex dovedeni do povstaleckého tábora a začali zde trénovat rebely. Ti se začali učit, jak zneškodnit Obrněný útočný tank a droideky za použití granátů. Bonteri byl mimořádně schopný v odzbrojování droideků, nicméně ve dvojici se Sawem při likvidování tanku z něj spadl strhávajíc Sawa s sebou, čímž rozčílil Sawa, který se proti němu ohradil, že je politik, který by neměl být v boji. Steela ani Saw nebyli schopní droideky zneškodnit, což Steelu zdeptalo upřednostňujíc její odstřelovačské schopnosti ke ničení droideků. Zatímco trénovali střelbu s Jedii, skupina bitevních droidů, uvědomivše základnu o pozici povstalců, započala útok na rebely. Za pomoci jejich nového výcviku se podařilo rebelům překonat první vlnu bitevních droidů použitím granátů. Nicméně druhá vlna přišla s tankem, který Bonteri a Saw nebyli ve výcviku schopní odzbrojit. Bonteri a Saw se znovu ve dvojici pokusili tank zneškodnit termálními detonátory, a tentokráte úspěšně zničili tank. Po úspěšné obraně tábora, Jediové a povstalci rozhodli, že jsou připravení na boj o Iziz a osvobození Onderonu. Ve snaze se dostat do separatisty ovládaného města přišel Bonteri s nápadem se vydávat za lovce vracející se zpátky do Iziz, aby prodali lovnou zvěř na trhu. Nezaznamenávajíc žádné z jejich zbraní díky velkému množství organické látky na jejich povozech povolili bitevní droidi rebelům vstoupit. Po vstupu do hlavního města se skupina rozdělila aby předešla přitahování pozornosti; dohodnuvši se na setkání po setmění. Skupina se rozhodla provést několik malých útoků na prapory bitevních droidů po celém městě, kde se Bonteri schoval za trhovní stánek a před zraky několika obyvatel zneškodnil droidí hlídku. Později když se povstalci setkali v bezpečném ukrytu v Iziz, navrhl Saw aby zvýšili počet útoků na separatisty. Nicméně bylo poznamenáno, že mnoho civilistů bylo vystrašeno náhlým propuknutím násilí a bylo navrženo Bonterim a Steelou, aby prvně získali víru lidu. Bonteri navrhl aby uzmuli větší cíl, aby ukázali svou sílu a přitáhli pozornost veřejnosti na sebe. Rozhodli se napadnout městský energetický generátor. Skywalker, Kenobi a Rex opustili povstalce a vrátili se na Coruscant zatímco Tano zůstala jako poradce pro rebely. Nakonec po hodinách tréninku Bonteri, Tano a Onderonští povstalci vedeni Steelou, se uvedli ve známost lidem v Iziz a bojovali proti droidí armádě, kterou zahnali na útěk. Onderon byl osvobozen, Dendup se znovu stal králem a Bonteri, vloživ svou víru v Jedie a Republiku, byl jmenovám senátorem za Onderon. Zavázal své služby Republice. Výskyt * Star Wars: Galactic Defense (občas špatné psaný jako "Luz bonteri") * Star Wars: Klonové války - "Heroes on Both Sides" (První výskyt) * Star Wars: Klonové války - "A Friend in Need" * Star Wars: Klonové války - "A War on Two Fronts" * Star Wars: Klonové války - "Front Runners" * Star Wars: Klonové války - "The Soft War" * Star Wars: Klonové války - "Tipping Points" Zdroje Anglická wookieepedie Kategorie:Jedinci Konfederace Kategorie:Senátoři Galaktické republiky Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Onderoniánci